


Can't Lose You

by Ongniel_sci



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: BruDick Week, Brudick - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: Bruce asks Dick to go out with him for dinner and Dick thinks it's a date!written for Brudick week 2021. Day 1. "You're the best thing that happened to me"
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: BruDick Week 2021





	Can't Lose You

Dick's phone rang. Dick could tell who the caller is because he assigned a special ringtone for this specific person. The only person Dick ever cared for. Dick wanted to pick his calls fast and reply him even faster whenever he called or texted.  
  
Dick wished _**that**_ man would feel the same way, would care the same way as he does. If only.... Dick sighed. he picked up the call.  
"Hello Bruce" he answered  
"Dick are you free tonight for a date?" Bruce told him  
Dick raised his eyebrows in surprise. He couldn't believe what Bruce just said. he looked at the screen to check the name if it was really Bruce who is talking to him.  
"T-tonight? Yea, I'm free" Dick was still in shock  
"Good. wear a suit, ok?"   
"Oh, yea-sure" Dick blushed  
Bruce hung up  
  
Dick froze in his place trying to process what just happened...did Bruce just ask him out on a date? And did Dick just say yes? ... is this a dream?  
Dick slapped his cheek but he could feel the pain so it's definitely not a dream!  
  
Dick was still in bed he jumped out of bed. He opened his closet and looked through his suits. He chose an all black suit. It was fitted so it looked tight on him. He imagined his first date with Bruce a lot of times before but now that it's actually happening he suddenly feels so nervous. Dick started calming himself down.  
  
Bruce sent him the location of their date through a text.  
Dick took a cab and arrived there. It was a very luxurious hotel. The restaurant where they're supposed to meet was on the 20th floor.  
  
Dick took the elevator to the 20th floor. He was alone in the elevator. he looked at himself in the elevator's mirror and unbuttoned some buttons off his jacket. He only left one button.  
He breathed slowly. "Relax Dick. it's gonna be fine"  
  
The elevator opened and Dick got out. The waiter wanted to escort Dick but Dick told him he knew where his partner was. Dick walked around the tables looking for Bruce. He knew Bruce would choose a table by the window. And he was right.  
  
and There he was sitting next to the window looking out. He didn't even notice Dick walking by or even anyone else. Probably thinking of work Dick thought. "Hey" Dick greeted as he pulled a chair in front of him. "You're early" Bruce looked at him.  
  
"Well, you, too!" Dick scoffed  
  
The waiter came and gave Dick a menu and when he handed Bruce one. Bruce rejected.  
  
"You're not eating?" Dick was surprised  
"I'm not" Bruce answered  
Dick put the menu down " wait are you inviting me just to watch me eat alone? I thought we were eating together"  
  
"Hello" a girl showed up wearing a gown and holding clutch bag.  
  
Bruce stood up and shook her hand "this is Mindy" he introduced her to Dick.  
Bruce pulled up his chair and she sat in front of Dick. "I'll leave you two now to enjoy your date"  
Bruce walked away.  
  
  
Dick was in shock. He thought his date was with Bruce but Bruce is leaving while a girl is his actual date? ... no way!  
  
Dick's thoughts were louder than the girls talk he couldn't listen to what she was saying.  
  
He didn't want to be in this date he wanted to go after Bruce. He stood up suddenly "excuse me, I have to go"  
  
The girl raised her eyebrows in surprise "oh"  
Before she could add another word Dick ran out. He wanted to catch up to Bruce before he leaves the building.  
  
Dick saw Bruce inside the elevator. Dick ran towards him. Bruce was holding his coat in his hand while checking his phone he wasn't aware of Dick.  
  
The elevator doors were closing but Dick stopped them with his hands. The elevator started beeping.  
  
Bruce looked up" Dick?...what are you doing here? Did something happen?"  
  
Dick entered the elevator. "Why did you set me up? Did I ask you?" Dick shouted he didn't plan on shouting but he was in so much pain.  
  
"Dick, you need someone I know you've been lonely lately and she's a nice girl you'll like her" Bruce said calmly then looked back at his phone  
  
Dick thought he can't win this argument with Bruce "I'm leaving. I'm sorry. I'll go tell her"  
  
Bruce held Dick's wrist "what's wrong with you tonight? Why are you acting this way?"  
  
"I'm this way because you act like you know me so well but you don't Bruce!..... If you really know me you'd know I'm in love with someone else. The stupid person who set this whole thing up!" Dick gathered his courage and walked towards Bruce " don't you get it yet? I really love yo-"  
  
"Stop it Dick...I know..." Bruce interrupted him  
  
"You know?"  
  
"I have always known that you liked me" Bruce looked at him  
  
  
" what?...." Dick stared at him" You knew? Why didn't you say anything?" Dick's tears rolled down   
  
" because You should be with someone better. It's what you deserve Dick. I'm not a good person and you know that. I can't make you happy. That's why I'm setting you up with her"  
  
Dick held Bruce's jacket "you have no right to decide for me!"  
  
  
Bruce looked at Dick and sighed  
" You have a chance for a better life with someone and I want you to have it"  
  
  
**"You coward"** Dick pulled Bruce's collar  
  
  
Bruce looked at Dick "You'll get over these feelings" Bruce removed Dick's hands.  
  
Dick blocked Bruce's way "I liked you for years Bruce. I doubt these feelings would go away now. I'm not a robot Bruce!.... But if you'll keep being stubborn. I'll just ...be with someone else. You are right" Dick looked down "I should just be with someone who loves me instead of hopelessly waiting for you. I'll just go back" Dick clicked on the elevator button to open it but the elevator closes the moment it slightly open. Dick was confused he looked at the buttons and saw Bruce's hand. He closed the elevator door.

  
"Bruce?" Dick's eyes widened

"Don't go " Bruce held Dick's arm stopping him from moving.  
  
He put his hand under Dick's chin "I'm sorry Dick for everything" he hugged him tightly " I can't let you go back there. you're the best thing that ever happened to me"  
  
Dick's tears rolled down. He smiled as he fought back his tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Dick for making you miserable all this time"  
  
Dick shook his head "it's ok"  
  
"I'll make it up to you, I promise. I won't ever make you cry. will you stay with me?"  
"Yes" Dick nodded with eyes filled of tears  
They both kissed inside the elevator. the elevator kept opening and people kept going in and out while these two never stopped kissing as if they were making up for all the time they didn't kiss. 


End file.
